


Love Myself

by Snowworries



Series: Bellarke: Hell Yeah [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: Just a happy little thing I wrote a little while ago on my tumblr...(wtfismylifeanyways)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a happy little thing I wrote a little while ago on my tumblr...  
> (wtfismylifeanyways)

She pranced about her kitchen, throwing her arms up around her as she belted the song, ignoring the ache she felt in her lungs and muscles as an amused Bellamy stood watching from the doorway. Her singing rang loud and clear around the apartment, the house seeming to vibrate as the music continued to play in the background.

Her bare feet tapped against the tiles as she spun and jumped. Her boyfriend was smiling, his cheeks hurting and his hand over his mouth as he desperately tried to keep himself from laughing. When Clarke bumped into the island, he snorted, causing her to spin around in his direction. However, she was instead unsurprised and pulled him towards her as she continued to sing as she used her arms to lead him in a slow circle around the kitchen. He picked her up over his shoulder as she belted out the chorus, his own lower voice joining her own as he spun her around.

She laughed, the sound reverberating around the room, the vibration running through his body as she sang. Her hair was slowly spilling from her bun and her make-up was smudged beyond belief but Bellamy couldn’t see her as anything other than ‘beautiful’. Despite the message of the song, Bellamy was overjoyed. Her voice was melodic and often sent him into his own version of cardiac arrest. He loved how truly honest she was when she danced and sang around him, her dancing horribly amusing but beautiful as she danced literal circles around him.

She may not need anybody else to make her happy with herself but she didn’t mind keeping him around.


End file.
